The Domino Effect Book 1: Betrayal
by Silvore
Summary: Squirrelflight loves Brambleclaw.What happens when she finds out he loves another warrior?Will Ashfur have a chance with Squirrelflight? When Stormfur finds out about this, he realizes he loves her.Who will she choose? Ashfur or Stormfur? Also LeafxCrow.
1. Wonderings

Brambleclaw and I were snuggled in the warrior's den.

"I love you." I said.

"Me too," he murmured.

Oh, hi, I'm Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw's been acting this way ever since the last Gathering. Firestar didn't choose me to go, so I don't know what happened. I asked Leafpool, but she didn't notice anything. I just shrugged it off; I know he loves me. We both started to fall asleep.

"Squirrelflight!"

I looked around. Where was I? Oh! I'm back in the old forest! Wait, is that Spottedleaf?

"Spottedleaf!"

All I heard was "Beware of someone you love." What could that mean?

I woke up right after that. It was just sunrise. Brambleclaw had gone. I got up and looked around for him. I'd talk to Leafpool about my dream after I found Brambleclaw. I saw Ashfur standing in the clearing. I felt real bad, since Ashfur had wanted to be my mate. "Did you see where Brambleclaw went?"

"I saw him leave the warriors' den last night."

"Oh, he's probably out hunting."

I decided to see Leafpool. "Hello?"

"Jaypaw, I told you I'd train you later." Leafpool said groggily.

"Who's Jaypaw?" (A.N. This is before they have kits.)

Leafpool woke up, worried. "Uhhh, he's……. medicine cat stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Clearly she didn't want to talk to me about it. "I had this dream last night where Spottedleaf came to me and told me 'beware of someone you love.' Do you know what it means?"

"Sorry, I don't. I'll try to contact Spottedleaf and ask her, but beside that, there's nothing else I can do."

"Thanks anyway." I left the den.

Ashfur was waiting for me. "So, do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me later?"

I figured it was the least I could do. "Sure Ashfur."

He came up to me and rubbed his flank against mine. I felt so bad for Ashfur, I let him do it. But Brambleclaw walked into the camp. I quickly backed away from Ashfur. Lucky for me, Brambleclaw didn't notice. He had this faraway look on his face. The first time I saw that look on his face was when he realized he loved me. I smiled and walked over to him. "So how was hunting?"

"Hunting?"

"That's what you were doing last night, right?"

"Oh, yeaaaah, hunting. It was okay. Couldn't find anything though. The prey must just be coming out." (A.N. Newleaf)

"Did you think of me?" I asked, smiling.

"You? Uhh, I guess so." I could tell something was wrong. "I'll tell who's on dawn and hunting patrol. Then I'm going to sleep in the warriors den. I was out all night."

"Okay." I rubbed my face into his fur. What was that smell? He pulled away and headed for the den. I was confused about the smell. I heard Brambleclaw calling out the dawn patrol. "Thornclaw, Ferncloud, Cloudtail and Graystripe, patrol the Shadowclan borders."

"The Shadowclan borders were patrolled last night. Why not the Windclan borders?" said Cloudtail

"Just go to Shadowclan! We'll patrol Windclan tonight. Ashfur and Squirrelflight go on hunting patrol." I looked at Ashfur. He smiled. Did Brambleclaw actually notice and was testing me? No, he's going to sleep.

I met Ashfur at the entrance of the camp. "Where do you want to go hunting?" I asked.

"Where you want to."

I sighed. "How about near Moonpool?"

"Sure!"

We headed in that direction. I found a mouse scuffling in the bushes. I gently padded up to him and killed my prey. "Nice catch!" said Ashfur. "You've always been the second best hunter in the clan."

"Oh?" I said as I scratched dirt over the pray. "Who's the first?"

"Me!" he said and stood up. "And I'll prove it!" He ran towards the Moonpool.

*****

After a while hunting near Moonpool, Ashfur had caught a lot after all. I, however, did not.

"Maybe you'll have better luck near the Windclan borders." Ashfur had stopped flirting with me and acted as if we were always just friends.

"Yeah, maybe."

We headed towards Windclan. I suddenly realized what that smell had been on Brambleclaw's fur. Windclan!


	2. Scent

**Tanks to all of you who reviewed last time.**

Windclan? I wondered. Why would Brambleclaw have a Windclan scent? He probably was patrolling them. But you can't get a whole scent by doing a patrol. I continued to wonder until I crashed into Ashfur.

"Watch where you put your paws," he said. I looked up at him. I could see the sorrow and love in his eyes. I looked away and kept walking.

We headed back to Moonpool to pick up our prey. We headed back to camp. Before we got there, Ashfur rubbed his nose into my fur. I felt a knot in my stomach. What I did to Ashfur hurt him so much! "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know you are," he said. We got into the camp. I went to talk to Leafpool.

"Hey," she said. "What do you want me for?"

I told her about Brambleclaw and the Windclan scent.

"How much scent? Was it like me when I was meeting with Crowfeather? Or was it like when you get a scent from a patrol?"

"Kind of in between." I said.

"Well, here's what I think. 1. He's either meeting with a Windclan cat. Or 2. He just patrolled and got a really big stench on himself."

"I'm sure its number 2." I said. "Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something else, too. Ashfur was very hurt when I chose Brambleclaw. I think he's stopped being mad and is now just sad about it."

"Well what do you expect?" she said. "How would you feel if Brambleclaw chose someone else over you?"

"Hurt, mad and sad. Thanks Leafpool."

I went to Brambleclaw. "Hey, honey," I said.

"Hi," he said in a low voice. He was staring off into the distance again, with that loving smile on his face.

"Thinking about me?" I asked.

He snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah, sure."

I put on a confused look, but I just ignored it.

*****

3 quarter moons later…

*****

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here under Highledge."

I came with my tail entwined with Brmbleclaw's. (A.N. I'm starting to think of this, and it seems hard to walk like that!) His mind was somewhere else.

"I will take Cloudtail, Ashfur, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Mousefur. And Ferncloud, Longtail, and Thornclaw." I went with Brambleclaw to the entrance of the camp.

Firestar led everyone to the meeting place. I cut away from Brambleclaw and went to talk to my sister. "Did you talk to Brambleclaw about the scent?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if it's just nothing? What will he think? That I don't trust him?"

"But what if it is something? You'll never find out."

"Sometimes I wish I could hear his thoughts."

"Jaypaw could," Leafpool murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

We got to the meeting place. I went to go sit with Tawnypelt. I still valued her friendship.

"Hey Squirrelflight. How's Brambleclaw?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I found a Windclan scent on his fur. I think it's just from a patrol but I'm not sure."

"If you want I could talk to him."

"No, it's okay. I'll do this myself."

"Greetings," said Firestar.

"Shadowclan has some very good news…" said Blackstar. I didn't pay attention. I looked around for Brambleclaw. I just managed to catch his tail going into the trees. I followed him unseen. Brambleclaw went to a small clearing. I looked between the trees.

I gasped. I felt like something inside of me died, like the whole life of me was ripped out, as if someone had reached into my heart and pulled it out. I watched Brambleclaw in the clearing, embracing with the cat none other than Nightcloud!

**Thanks to Mossface from Windclan for this great idea. I know I'll probably have to go to Windclan and Crowfeather. I feel bad, I really liked Crowfeather. NO, this will NOT be also a SquirrelflightxCrowfeather; I got enough toms for her already. I'm probably gonna go to Stormfur in chapter 4. Don't you love how I leave a really good ending?**


	3. Confrontations

**I'm sorry, I made the mistake with Darkstripe, thinking I was talking about Dustpelt, I know he's dead, so I changed that a little bit. If you want to see what I changed, read the part where Firestar announces who's going to the gathering. (Lunarpaw!) Thanks to whitestar091, feathercloud13, and Pinetail Alice Cullen for reviewing **

* * *

I raced out of the clearing and ran all the way back to camp. I was crying, with my tears flying to the back of me because of my speed. When I got to camp, Sorreltail was on guard at the entrance. "Hey Squirrelflight, where is the re-" I went to the warriors den. Some of them were sleeping. I quietly went to the back of it and secretly sobbed my heart out.

"Squirrelflight!" Ashfur raced back to camp, ahead of the clan. "Did you see Squirrelflight?" he asked Sorreltail.

"Yeah, I think she went to the warriors den."

"Thanks." Ashfur raced to the Warriors' den.

"Squirrelflight?" Ashfur spotted her lying in the back of the den. He walked, dodging all the other warriors, and lay down next to her. "What's wrong?"

I just snuggled more closely to him. He smiled and snuggled close to me. We stayed like that the whole night.

* * *

I woke up at sunhigh. That was a weird dream… I looked at Ashfur next to me. It wasn't a dream.

I stretched, licked my fur down, then snuggled closer to him. He woke up a while later, stretching. "Hi, beautiful," Ashfur said smiling. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

I hesitated, and then decided I better tell him. "I saw Brambleclaw with Nightcloud," I managed to choke out. Ashfur's eyes widened.

"So? All cats talk to each other?"

I swallowed. "I saw him, away from everyone at the gathering, with his flank against-

"That little sneak! He hurt you and still pretended to love you." He searched the cave.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for the bastard, so I can claw his eyes out!"

"No wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Why? Don't you want him put to justice?"

"Yeah," I said. "But he doesn't know that I know. He'll think you've gone crazy!"

He glared at me. Then he relaxed. "I guess you're right." He came over to me and lay down. He put his head on my shoulder.

"I love you."

I weakly smiled. "I can finally say without feeling like I'm betraying Brambleclaw, I love you too."

We stayed came into the cave.

"You awake?" asked Rainwhisker.

"Let's not tell anyone about us until they know about Brambleclaw." I hissed. Then we separated.

"I'll just tell Ferncloud," Ashfur said and he strolled out of the cave.

I sat there, thinking about Brambleclaw and Nightcloud. Wait, I thought. Nightcloud! Crowfeather's mate! I have to tell him.

Brambleclaw came walking into the camp.

"Where have you been?" I asked. This was not the right time to tell him I knew, I had to tell Crowfeather first.

"Uhhh, out hunting. But I couldn't catch anything, I was distracted thinking of you."

A day ago I would have purred and entwined my tail with his. But now, I just pretended to care. I had to convince him I'm going hunting.

"Well if you can't catch anything, I wonder if I can." I went to the camp entrance and left.

* * *

I made sure no one was watching me, and I raced towards the Windclan border. Lucky for me, Crowfeather was on the Dawn patrol.

"Crowfeather!" I hissed. He looked around. I peeked my head out of my hiding place in the bush. He came up to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just get away from the patrol. I need to talk to you."

He nodded and went back to the group. "I'll catch up to you, I think I saw a mice family," He said to Nightcloud and Onestar. I glared at Nightcloud with hate in my eyes.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Crowfeather, this is serious. I want you to promise to believe each word I say," I said.

"Okay, sure."

I swallowed. "I saw Brambleclaw embracing with another cat."

"I never trusted that tom."

"Crowfeather! That she-cat he was embracing with…..was Nightcloud."

Crowfeather blinked. He stood there with his mouth partly open. He was as still as a tree trunk. "Crowfeather?"

He shook his head. "You're joking, right? I mean, I _know_ Nightcloud wouldn't do that to me. What kind of mean trick are you playing on me?"

"Crowfeather, I'm n-"

"Leafpool put you up to this, didn't she?" he interrupted, almost shouting.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Did he really think Leafpool, the cat that loved him, would lie and hurt him just so she didn't have to see him with another cat?

"She can't stand it that I'm with Nightcloud! So she sends her sister, with a story made up just so I would break it off with Nightcloud!" He seemed like he just couldn't consume his anger and pounced on me. His mistake was pouncing on me when we were facing each other. So his head was facing my tail. I rolled over to get him off, like Dustpelt showed me, and shook him off.

"I'm not lying! Would you think that I'm not really hurt? Look into my eyes. I feel like I was murdered by someone like Tigerstar, but I don't continue to Starclan, I have to feel it every time I wake up!" I was reduced to tears by then. "And to think you thought that I was helping my sister? I was trying to help you! I didn't want you to go on any longer, thinking the cat that's supposed to love you doesn't, but just pretends to! The longer you go without knowing that, the worse it fells when you find out!"

I lay down, crying and crying; crying so much, thinking it would eventually make the lake like sun-drown-place. Crowfeather came to me and lay down too. We layed like that for a while.

"I believe you, Squirrelflight. But I don't feel hurt just yet. I need to talk to Nightcloud. Will you be okay?"

I gulped. "Mm hmm." I stood up and walked back to camp. I had to talk to Leafpool too, and then I'd confront Brambleclaw.

"Couldn't find anything," I murmurmed past Brambleclaw. I headed for the medicine cats den. Ashfur came to me before I could get there. "Did you talk to Brambleclaw yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I just told Crowfeather. I decided to tell Leafpool too. Then I'll confront him."

I headed into the den. Brackenfur was there, and judging by his attitude, he had a bellyache. "Here's some juniper berries. Come back if it hurts again." I smiled as he walked out of the den.

"Hello, Squirrelflight, what can I do for you?"

"Listen." I walked deeper into the den and looked at Leafpool. "Leafpool, I found out Brambleclaw's in love with Nightcloud."

She gasped. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since last night. I told only Ashfur and Crowfeather."

She smiled. "Crowfeather…"

"Leafpool! What do you think I should do?"

"Uh, confront him away from the clan. Don't draw any attention to yourselves. This is not a clan problem, but Brambleclaw with a cat in Windclan, _that _is a clan problem. But it doesn't have to be if we don't want it to. Just talk to Brambleclaw, and try to convince him to stop."

"Thanks for the other advice, but why do I have to try to beg to him to stop seeing Nightcloud? I mean, it's his problem, and after what he's done to me, I don't want to think about him. I love Ashfur now." I felt a knot in my stomach. Why did that make me feel sick?

"Okay, whatever you say." She went to count her herbs. And I went to find Brambleclaw.

I found him at the fresh-kill pile. I realized I was really hungry, and got a vole to eat.

I whispered into Brambleclaw's ear, "We need to talk. In private." He nodded and got back to the magpie he was eating.

We met at the entrance of the camp. "Let's go into the forest."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim watched the two. "I'm sorry we had to come here, Brook. We couldn't stay there. After Stoneteller got sick, we needed to find a new leader. The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me they would send a message to the leaf leader. I think that is Leafpool since her father is leader." (A.N. If it ever is really revealed why Stormfur and Brook came back, let's just say this is why.)

"Yes, but we've been here for four moons. The Tribe of Endless Hunting would have shown us by now. The leader is never sick for more than three moons. Maybe there is another leaf leader."

"Do you think we should go to Firestar? Maybe he knows of this cat."

"We need to know urgently, so let us ask him."

They went to Firestar's den.

"Hello Stormfur, Brook, what brings you here?" Firestar asked, laying down.

"We are ready to tell you why we came to the lake," said Stormfur. Firestar sat up. "A couple of moons after you left us to find your new home, Stoneteller got sick. Since there was no deputy, like you have, we didn't know who should become the cat who converses with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The tribe sent me a dream with a cat that looked just like the ones in the Tribe of Rushing Water, told me that we would find out who the new leader is from a leaf leader. We came here because the only leaf cat we knew was Leafpool, and also since you, her father, is the leader, we figured she was the cat." Firestar stared in disbelief.

"Firestar?" Brook asked. "Do you know who this cat is?"

"Yes," Firestar whispered. "But it isn't Leafpool; it's the cat we named her after: Leafstar, leader of Skyclan."

**

* * *

**

****

WOW, this chapters long. This is only based off of part of the plot of the book, but not all. This is placed in the two moons before the sight. So anyway, how will Brambleclaw take it? Why did Squirrelflight feel sick when she said she loved Ashfur? Who is the next leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water?


	4. Love

Brambleclaw and I searched the forest for a clearing. We found one after a couple of minutes.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I know," I whispered.

"Kno-Know what?" he stuttered. I could tell he was nervous.

"About you. And Nightcloud. I saw you with her at the gathering. How could you? How could you do that to me? Was there something wrong with me? Or did you just not love me anymore?"

"Love you? _Love_ _you_? You never loved me! You always had doubts, wondering if you made the wrong choice. I knew Nightcloud loved me for good. She was committed to me. She was going to end it with Crowfeather tonight. Even when she's pregnant with one of us's kit." **(A.N. again im not sure if this happens now or some other time, but just go along with it)**

I gasped. "Then why didn't you just end it with me? What made you do this for so long, however long its been going on?"

"Its just- I mean- I didn't want to hurt you."

"AND DOING IT WITHOUT ME KNOWING DOESN'T! I HATE YOU! AND I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!"

* * *

I stormed back to camp. I just tried to cool off before I entered it. I took a deep breath and went to find Ashfur. I found him at the fresh-kill pile.

"I told him," I said.

"Good. Now we can be committed to each other." He stroked his tail down my back. I cuddled with him and we went to the warriors' den.

* * *

_There was that feeling again! It drove me mad! I don't know why I feel theres something wrong with Ashfur! I loulgh. Unhhh, not again!_ I thought as I walked on the sunhigh patrol.

"Something wrong?" Ferncloud asked.

"No…" I said and stared at Ashfur.

"Its okay. Ashfur told me. Im thrilled! But what about you and…" She nodded to Brambleclaw, who was surprisingly on a patrol with them.

Squirrelflight took a deep breath. "He cheated on me. With Nightcloud."

Ferncloud gasped. "But she's in…and he's in...traitor!" she hissed.

"DON'T, do anything. I'll talk to Firestar later." I whispered. The patrol went by quickly.

--

**Stormfur PoV**

Sandstorm volunteered to go show Brook and Stormfur where Skyclan were, and was getting traveling herbs from Leafpool.

"Brook, Im sorry. I'm not coming. I'm going to ask Firestar if I can stay as a full warrior. I'm sorry I-" Stormfur was cut off.

Brook put her tail to his mouth. "Its okay. I knew you were not destined to be a mountain cat. Our love was only temporary."

"No! I still lov-"

"No you don't. We both know that. I'm okay with it. Farewell."

"Ready to go? Sansorm asked. "Yes." Brook answered. "Bye."

Stormfur was sad to see her go. _She's right. I don't love her anymore._ He saw Squirrelflight entering the camp. He smiled at his best friend. He didn't love brook, but… no. She loves Brambleclaw.

--

**Squirrelflight's PoV**

I realized that I hadn't told Stormfur about me and Ashfur. I had to tell him before I told Firestar and Sandstorm. "Hey Stormfur. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he smiled.

I told Brambleclaw we were going hunting. "You sure? You just went on a patrol." He snarled. He's been mean ever since I found out his secret.

I left with Stormfur. We caught a few prey. "So what is it you wanted to tell me? Wait, I forgot to tell you. I broke up with Brook."

I widened my eyes. I'd talk to him about it later. "Brambleclaw loves a windclan cat… Nightcloud." He gasped, with a small twinkle in his eye. He smiled widely. "So your single?"

That twinkle in his eyes…was it love? "No, I lo-, I lo-, I lo-, Im with Ashfur." For a second there was disappointment in his eyes.

"But you don't love him, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I lo-, I do."

"Oh," he said. "I'll go."

He snatched up his fresh kill and raced back to camp.

"Stormfur!" I called. It hurt me inside, but I continued to hunt. I had to have enough fresh kill or Brambleclaw would have my tail. I went to tell my parents about Brambleclaw. That feeling I saw in Stormfur's eyes… was it love? Did Stormfur have a crush on me? I got to the leaders den. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tounges.

"What is it, honey," Sandstorm asked, giving Firestar a vigorous lick.

"Brambleclaw. He betrayed me with nightcloud."

My parents gasped. "But she's in Windclan," Firestar stated. He sat for a while. "Bring him to me."

--

**Leafpool's PoV**

"Crowfeather!" I called out. I hoped he'd come tonight. "Crowfeather," I gasped when he came.

"Leafpool."

I ran to him and sat. I nuzzeled his neck. We layed there for a while.

"I love you, Leafpool."

"But Nightcl-"

"Don't worry. I only mated with her to show my loyalty to the clan. And she's with-"

"Brambleclaw. Does Onestar know?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"I can't believe yo-"

"Shhh," he put his tail to my mouth. "Let's enjoy the moment."

We layed there until I saw the sun creeping up.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just run away again."

"Well, I have a plan…"

**Oooh! What's Leafpool's plan? What will happen to Brambleclaw? Why can't Squirrelflight say she loves Ashfur? And what about Stormfur? Sorry this being so short and boring. I had to tell a few other cats and it started to get boring. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! Please review. I'll update faster, and you'll get a Squirrelflight plushie for the best review! R and R!**


	5. Powers

**YAY! Someone gave a big review! And this person is…(drumroll please) dadadadadadadadad! Silverstream10! You get the Squirrelflight plushie! ***_**Gives plushie**_**.* Her story is: ****Sunny days and Snowy days****. Also, I reread my previous chapters and realized I need some changing. OH YEAH! I don't like birchpaw and whitepaw's (SHES NOT A BIRD!) warrior names so Im having a contest for the new ones. I'll probably change most of the characters names if I don't like them. If you submit a name, I'll post the winners name on here and one of your stories you really like. Oh yeah, Silvore decided to get Stormfur with him in the story.**

***POOF!* Stormfur: Where am I? **

**Silvore: I invited you. Don't worry, you'll still be in the story. **

**Stormfur: Nice. While I'm here, I DID LOVE BROOK! **

**Silvore: Oh, COME ON! We all know you didn't! **

**Stormfur: HISS! YOU! Stormfur jumps at Silvore. Silvore sidesteps and Stormfur jumps off cliff. He(YES I SAID HE!) makes a cloud that carries Stormfur back up here. **

**Silvore: YOU'RE LUCKY I LIKE YOU! Now on with the story.**

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the highledge." Me and Ashfur came out of the warriors den.

"Can we go hunting?" asked Birchpaw.

"After Firestar finishes talking."

"Something very serious has come up. And it has made me reconsider my choice of deputy." Many of the cats gasped. Ashfur looked at me. I nodded. I saw Stormfur looking at me. I gave a look that said 'I'm so sorry!' and looked back at Firestar. He had a grim look on his face. Like he was suddenly starting to make this clan independent. **(SN ; ) ; ) )**

"So from now on, until I have lost my last life, Brackenfur will be deputy." **(COME ON! I know there are people that think Brackenfur would be a way better deputy and leader than Brambleclaw. I always hated him.) **Brightheart and Thornclaw went to congratulate Brackenfur. Sorreltail was standing next to him beaming proudly. Brambleclaw stormed away. Me and Ashfur laughed. We congratulated Brackenfur, and was strolling until Birchpaw came up to us.

"Now can we go hunting?"

"Sure," said Ashfur. "Wanna come?"

"N- sure, why not." We headed for the Shadowclan border.

"What do you smell?" Ashfur asked.

"Sparrow. No, a lot of sparrows. This way!" He raced toward the Shadowclan border.

Ashfur licked my ear. "I love you."

"Uhh, me too," I mumbled. He frowned, but went to chase after Birchpaw.

* * *

A storm started to brew when we got back. I went to Leafpool's den, and found her smiling to herself. I felt a surge of happiness from her. "What's with you?"

"Oh, hey Squirrelflight." I felt guilt from her. This seems familiar…

"I have a problem," I said. "For some reason I can't say 'I love you to Ashfur. What do you think?"

"Well, do you love him?"

"Well, yeah…" I DO love Ashfur. But a voice in the back of my head said 'No you don't. You want to be with-. "I guess I'm telling myself that I do, but some voice in the back of my head says I don't."

**Leafpools PoV (you'll see why)**

"Maybe its your subconscious telling you that your only with him because you feel bad for him."

"Subconscious?" Squirrelflight asked. **(AN Cats don't- [dodges Stormfur] excuse me [Stormfur leaps at Silvore, but Silvore uses his author power. 'Author power, freeze molecules' stormfur freezes in midair] Cats don't know about subconscious, due to the fact they don't research the brain) **

Oh yeah, I thought. They can't read the minds of the future. **(AN Jaypaw's powers had to come from SOMEWHERE! OW! [gets scratch from Stormfur. 'Author power, heal. Oh when I'm done youre gonna get it!' Stormfur runs away.]) **"Your inner self in your mind."

"Oh, yeah, maybe, but why? I lo-, I lo-, I lo-, _see what I mean!"_

"See, your body and heart are not letting you say something your mind wants to, but doesn't feel." **(SN *Looks from side to side* Silvore here? Good, that sounded so cheesy. AHHH!) **

"When did you become so clever?"

"When my powers started invading twolegs," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Rainwhisker came into the medicine cat's den, with a shocked look on his face. **(AN He will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER die. 'But your messing up Erin Hunter's design!' says Stormfur. 'Oh patoie!') "**Branch… almost…kill...me."

I sighed. It was nothing serious. "Squirrelflight, can you please leave, while I tend to Rainwhisker? Come, I'll give you poppy seeds."

**Squirrelflights PoV**

Man, how can I break it to Ashfur? I mean, how can I say for the second time that I can't be with him? Its just like the time before the badgers attack and when Leafpool and Cr….

I gasped loudly. Thornclaw looked at me like I was crazy. That's why Leafpool's feelings were familiar!

I raced back to the medicine den, where Rainwhisker was sleepily making his way to the warriors den. I raced inside and looked at Leafpool. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Are you meeting with Crowfeather again?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes. But don't worry! This time I have a plan. It's-

"Shadowclan is attacking!" Thorclaw shouted into the medicine den.

She sighed again. "Lets talk later."

I raced out.

* * *

**Silvore: I told you the next chapter would be good!**

**Stormfur: I only got a small part in it!**

**Silvore: OH BOO HOO! I can do anything I want in this story. And you get a better part later.**

**Stormfur: Thanks. You guys see the two SN's instead of AN's? Those were me!**

**Silvore: HEY, you can't do that! I'll have to bring in another cat to annoy you.**

**Stormfur: WHAT OTHER CAT! I WANT THE CAT SPOTLIGHT!**

**Silvore: You'll see. Author power, teleport Silverwhisker, here.**

***POOF!***

**Silverwhisker: Hey, Silvore. And fans, in this story, I'm a she-cat!**

**Stormfur: What clan are you from?**

**Silverwhisker: Windclan. I'm Silvore's cat. And who's this handsome tom/**

**Stormfur blushes.**

**Silvore: HEY! He's off limits! He's in love with- who are you in love with, Stormfur? *With glare***

**Stormfur: Uhh…. Squirrelflight?**

**Silvore: Yes! Stay away, Silverwhisker.**

**Silverwhisker: Ah, he's not that strong anyway.**

**Stormfur: Hey!**

**Silverwhisker: You know Silvore, you should let us do co-author(ess) notes.**

**Silvore: No!**

**Silverwhisker: Co-Authoress powers, persuasion.**

**Silvore: That didn't work, I've been able to block powers to me, but I'll let you have notes.**

**Stormfur: Hey, she has author powers? I want some!**

**Silverwhisker: You already do, but only smart authors can access them easily.**

**Stormfur: YOU! *Chases after her***

**Silvore: While they try to rip each other to pieces, I'll tell you guys if Stormfur makes a note, it will be refered as SFN's, and if Silverwhisker adds a note, it will be SWN's. And also, GET TO YOUR STORIES AND UPDATE THEM ON THE CHARACTERS! This one is a Squirrelflight and Stormfur.**


	6. Hurt

**OK, come on! If you're reading and didn't submit a name, please do the next time I have a contest for warrior and character names! I'll give you more time. This are for Birchpaw.** **If you think you're going to forget, DO IT NOW! Oh, and the winner for Whitepaw's name is icethroat21. She is the author of the ****Toyed Fear**** series. Whitepaw gets warriored in this chapter! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader! If you want to be mine, just tell me your name, so I can ask you the real way. And if you want me to be your beta reader, I'll be yours! I really want to beta read someone. Now a word from our co-authors:**

**Stormfur: how come nobody asked about me?**

**Silverwhisker: Or me?**

**Silvore: It's not like they want to discuss about you, they really interested in this story**

**Silverwhisker: It wouldn't hurt to be mentioned**

**Silvore: AshxSquirrel lovers, stay away from this chapters if you don't want to see Ashfur heartbroken**

**Silverwhisker: And OstrichbrainxSquirrel lovers, you'll love this chapter**

**Stormfur: She meant me and Squirrelflight, but what's an ostrich?**

**Silvore: It's a huge bird that's brain is smaller than its eye is bigger than its brain. Have you been reading my books, Silverwhisker? OH, Author powers, cover with ice!**

***Sends blue lightning to Silverwhisker**

**Silverwhisker: Co-Authoress powers, move, Stormfur**

**Stormfur: HEY!**

***Stormfur gets hit with lightning instead, and becomes inside an ice block**

***Silvore and Silverwhisker burst out laughing**

Shadowclan attacks **(AN it's just a waste of time to say what's happening in the battle, I, frankly, just don't want to write it. It's not necessary.) **Firestar steps up to the Highledge, with scratches in his shoulders. "Does anyone know why Shadowclan attacked?"

Birchpaw sadly stepped forward. "I think it's because I accidently stepped onto their territory. There was this really plump sparrow, and I caught it, and then realized that I was on Shadowclan territory. I'm sorry." **(SWN Sorry to all you Birchpaw fans!) **

"A lot of cats got injured because of you. I will have to postpone your warrior ceremony for a moon." Birchpaw hung his head, but Whitepaw stepped closer to him, and tried to comfort him.

"And also, I think both Brackenfur and I feel that Whitepaw deserves to be a warrior." Whitepaw lifted her head, her eyes wide, and Birchpaw looked happy for his friend.

"Whitepaw, please step forward." Whitepaw stepped forward, very excitedly. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whiteflight. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Whiteflight!" Everyone cheered. Birchpaw and Ashfur cheered the loudest **(AN *Wink *Wink!) **

Squirrelflight took a deep breath. It was almost night time. 'I have to tell Ashfur now.' "Ashfur, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." We headed toward the Greenleaf-twolegplace.

"Ashfur, I don't know how to say this. I keep telling myself that I love you, but somewhere deep inside of me, I don't." Ashfur just stood there.

"Ashfur?"

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. Why are you being so cruel? Why did you let me love you, if you were just going to reject me later? Uh, Uh, I'm gonna go," he whispered. **(SWN Whispered? Shouldn't he be furious? Silvore…) **

Squirrelflight stood there. Eventually, she sat down, and cried. She cried for all she did to Ashfur. For all she made him feel. She just sat there and cried.

--

Ashfur raced to camp. _How could she do this? How could she? How could she?_ He thought. He ran into Whiteflight, sitting her vigil. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but remembered she couldn't say anything.

Ashfur walked past, feeling like he should kill himself. _Wait why don't I? But I'd never get to say goodbye to anyone I loved. I could tell Whiteflight…Yeah, she couldn't object because she couldn't say anything. _He padded up to Whiteflight. "Tell Ferncloud and everyone that I'll miss them. Good-bye."

Whiteflight was confused. _Why would he say good-bye? What's he going to do? _Ashfur walked through the thorn tunnel. Whiteflight knew this was breaking the warrior code, but she went after him.

He headed for the lake. _Why's he going here?_ Whiteflight thought. She watched him get into the water. He was going way to deep for just a swim. Whiteflight sighed. "ASHFUR!" She dove into the lake, and found him trying to get deeper. She grabbed him by the scruff, and pulled him out. He didn't struggle, and went limp. _Oh no! _ She thought. She pulled him out of the lake and struggled to drag him away from the water. She layed down and coughed up some of the water. "What do you think you were doing?" She almost shouted between gasps.

Ashfur stared at her. "You weren't supposed to leave camp…or talk…why'd you break the warrior code?"

Whiteflight stared into his eyes. "Because you were my friend, because you were in trouble." She took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

**Silvore: Bet you didn't see that coming**

**Silverwhisker: But why'd you make her love him?**

**Silvore: I needed to make sure that Ashfur didn't kill himself, because that's what I thought he would do after being rejected by the cat he loved twice.**

**Silverwhisker: And he needed to stay alive…why?**

**Silvore: Because… *Whispers into her ear.***

**Silverwhisker: *GASP!* That ought to cause trouble later**

***Stormfur finally is melted enough to move and talk.**

**Stormfur: W-w-will I c-c-come i-in the n-n-next ch-ch-ch-chapter**

**Silvore: Yes, please read and review! If you do, you'll get a limp Ashfur plushie! And a summary of the sequel! And submit a warrior name for Birchpaw!**


	7. Mates

**NO REVIEWS! NOOO! JK, I posted this right after I wrote the first one. The contest and the plushie and sequel summary are still on. Continue from the cliffie:**

Ashfur sta-

**Stormfur & Silverwhisker: OH NO YOU DON'T!**

**Silverwhisker: Don't forget about us! **

**Stormfur: Do I get Squirrelflight in this chapter? **

**Silvore: Yes**

**Stormfur: YESSSS! (To Silverwhisker) I'm in this story and you're not!**

**Silverwhisker: Co-Authoress powers, teleport Ashfur, here**

***POOF***

**Stormfur: NO! He'll kill me when he finds out I steal Squirrelflight! Wait, he won't know!**

**Ashfur: WHAT! *Chases Stormfur***

**Silvore: STOP! As much as it's funny that Stormfur gets clawed, Ashfur needs to get back. Author power, duplicate, Ashfur. *A duplicate appeared* Teleport, back, real Ashfur. *POOF***

**Ashfur duplicate: STORMFUR!**

**Stormfur: SILVORE! *Runs away***

Squirrelflight headed back to the camp. She ran into Stormfur on the way.

"Squirrelflight!" He pushed his nose into her fur. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"Stormfur, I-I ended it with Ashfur."

Stormfur looked into her eyes. _Now do you love me?_ He thought. She pulled away and headed back to camp. She couldn't find Ashfur or Whiteflight there. Squirrelflight worried about what she made him do. She headed to the warriors den to get some sleep.

_Squirrelflight found herself in the old forest at fourtrees. She saw herself staring right back at herself. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm you," the Squirrelflight duplicate said._

"_Why am I looking at myself?" _

"_So you can see your true feelings."_

"_What true feelings?"_

"_Squirrelflight, dig deep inside of you. Who is the cat that you have always wanted to be with?"_

_Squirrelflight thought hard. "I love Brambleclaw, but once he betrayed me, I started to hate him. I guess I really love Ashfur." _On no, _Squirrelflight thought. _Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?

_The duplicate laughed. "That's what you _think!_ Don't use your mind, use you heart."_

_Squirrelflight felt her heart screaming one name._

"_I love-"_

Ashfur stared at Whiteflight in disbelief. "You, you love me?"

Whiteflight sighed. "Ever since I was a kit, I thought you were the most handsome tom in the clan. I hoped that you would be my mentor, but instead I got Brackenfur. No offense to him, he was a great mentor, but I wanted to spend time with _you! _I always tried to tell you, but when I finally got the courage to, I saw you with Squirrelflight. I knew we would never be together. You're with Squirrelflight." She started to walk away.

Ashfur called out, "wait!" She turned around hopefully. Ashfur padded up to her. "Squirrelflight dumped me just before. That's why I was trying to drown myself."

Whiteflight smiled, but then dropped her head. "You probably still don't want to be with me."

Ashfur put his tail on her shoulder. At that moment, he looked at Whiteflight not like he was still with Squirrelflight, but like he was a single tom. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, and her smiles were so beautiful. And she was a great and friendly cat! She was so perfect. "Any cat that is willing to risk their life _and_ the warrior code for me, deserves my love."

Whiteflight smiled so widely. She used her tail to pull him down until he was lying down with her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," Ashfur said. They watched the lake reflect the stars of Silverpelt.

"But…Birchfall?" Ashfur asked.

"I used him to take your place. I just felt bad for him."

They lay there until Whiteflight remembered something.

"OH NO! I'm supposed to be sitting vigil. We have to get back to camp!" She stood up and raced back to camp with Ashfur beside her."

Luckily, no one noticed she was gone except Squirrelflight and Stormfur (he came back when Squirrelflight was sleeping).

"_-Stormfur." _Squirrelflight woke up after that. She saw Stormfur walking into the warrior's den. She got up, and pushed Stormfur out of the warriors den. "I do love you," she said outright. Squirrelflight saw pure happiness and love in his eyes. He licked her ear. She rubbed her nose into his fur. They lay down and watched Silverpelt. Until Ashfur and Whiteflight came.

"_Whiteflight?" _Stormfur exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting vigil?"

Whiteflight looked at her paws. Ashfur stepped forward. "Come on, Squirrelflight, you crushed my heart, the least you could do is keep this a secret."

Squirrelflight looked at Stormfur. He nodded. "Okay, Ashfur."

Whiteflight stepped forward. She buried her face into Ashfur's fur. Squirrelflight licked Stormfur's ear.

"Wait…" said Ashfur

"Wait…" echoed Stormfur

"_Are you two mates!"_ they said in unison. Squirrelflight and Whiteflight nodded.

"Whiteflight, you better get back to sitting vigil."

"I'll join you," said Ashfur. He lay down with her in the center of the clearing.

"Lets get back to the warrior den," said Stormfur.

Stormfur and Squirrelflight headed into the warrior's den and slept in the back next to each other.

Birchpaw woke up early, a while after the sun had come up, lonely in the apprentices den. He went outside to talk with Whiteflight. But when he got outside, he saw her sharing tongues with Ashfur.

He padded quietly until he was behind them. "Whiteflight?" Both cats turned around. "What are you doing sharing tongues with Ashfur?"

**Oooh, cliffie! RemembertosubmitawarriornameforBirchpawandifyoureviewyougetaconfusedbirchpawplushieandasummaryofthesequelI'llgivethelimpAshfurplushietoStormfurgottogobeforethecatscomeR&R!**


	8. Plan

**I was reading my story, and I realized i missed a chapter! So everyone, this is the chapter**

**

* * *

**

**I'm on a roll! I'm sick at home, with nothing to do. So I write! The winner of Birchpaw's warrior name is, dadadadadadadadada, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen. I won't tell you his name. The winner of the surprised Birchpaw is, dadadadadadadadadadada, Icethroat21. I got a little annoyed by the cats. Maybe one less… Author Powers, delete cat, Ashfur duplicate. Uh oh, I alerted the other two.**

**Stormfur: HEY! How come you didn't let us talk last chapter.**

**Silverwhisker: YEAH! We should leave if you don't want us here.**

**Silvore: Give me a break, I'm SICK! I just didn't feel like putting up with you cats**

**Stormfur: But we still have the righ-**

**Silvore: Author powers, silence, cats**

**Silverwhisker: **

**Stormfur:**

**Silvore: That's better. Now for the story**

"Birchpaw, I-" Whiteflight started.

"Save it. Why don't you talk to your mate about it," spat Birchpaw. He expected her to say 'he's not my mate!', but it never came. "Wait, you actually _are_ mates? I thought you loved _me!_ I hate you, White…_dirt!_"

Whiteflight was startled by his sudden outburst. "I should go tal-"

"Don't," said Ashfur. "He'll just get madder."

Whiteflight was so hurt that her best friend suddenly hated her.

Ashfur saw her face. "You're not White dirt."

Whiteflight sat there, distraught, with only her new mate to comfort her.

Thornclaw was awakened by the quarrel outside. He spotted Birchpaw storming into the apprentices den. He padded after Birchpaw. "Birchpaw, what's wrong?"

"Whiteflight betrayed me, with Ashfur! I mean, he's with Squirrelflight."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Thornclaw.

"Huh?"

"I saw Squirrelflight sleeping next to Stormfur, tails entwined."

"Oh, but why did she betray me? We were so great together."

"I know how you feel," Thornclaw mumbled.

"Do you, really," Birchpaw hissed.

Thornclaw laughed. "Guess who I loved."

"Umm…my mother?"

Thornclaw laughed again. "No, Sorreltail. My own _brother_ stole her from me. But now we're great friends."

"I'll never be friends with that backstabbing betrayer," Birchpaw grumbled.

"Well, did you ever think that you could hate someone you once loved? Think about that."

He padded into the clearing, and congratulated Ashfur and Whiteflight.

Birchpaw lay down, hissing. How could his own mentor_ and uncle_ could do that to him.

Squirrelflight woke up late in the morning. She stared at her mate. "How long have I been asleep?"

He smiled. "A while."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so beautiful sleeping."

Squirrelflight realized the cats that were at camp were crowding around the entrance of the warriors den. Squirrelflight hissed. They scattered. "Why didn't you tell them to go away."

"I like it how they're interested in us."

Leafpool and Sandstorm came in. "Can we borrow you're mate?" Leafpool said smiling.

Stormfur nodded.

Squirrelflight was dragged out to the clearing.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in love with Stormfur?" Sandstorm demanded.

"I found out last night."

"Firestar and Graystripe are thrilled," Leafpool said smiling.

"We should go talk to them," said Squirrelflight.

Leafpool said, "Did you hear? Ashfur and Whiteflight are-"

"-mates. Stormfur and I found out this morning."

"Go get your tom!" Sandstorm said.

Squirrelflight strode back to her mate. _Oh, I still have to ask Leafpool about her plan! _Squirrelflight thought. _After I talk to Graystripe and Firestar, _she thought_._ She headed to the warrior's den, to see Stormfur waiting for her.

"Shouldn't we go see our fathers?" she asked.

He smiled again. "Sure." They climbed to the leader's den.

"Squirrelflight!" Graystripe meowed. He ran over and gave her a lick on the head. Firestar just nodded, smiling. Stormfur nodded back.

"So you two are mates," Graystripe said smiling.

Squirrelflight rested her head on Stormfur's shoulder. "I guess so," she meowed.

"Are there going to be kits?" Firetar asked.

Squirrelflight and Stormfur looked at each other. "We'll see," said Stormfur.

"May we go?" Squirrelflight asked.

Firestar and Graystripe nodded.

They walked out. "Can I visit my sister?" Squirrelflight asked. Stormfur nodded.

She padded to the Medicine cats den. "Hey Squirrelflight," Leafpool said.

"Oh, don't you 'hey Squirrelflight' me, you're gonna tell me what your plan is, right here, right now!" she hissed.

Leafpool sighed. "Fine. First, I'm going to wait until I find a good medicine cat apprentice. I'll train her quickly, so she will probably become medicine cat soon. And once she is a medicine cat," she took a deep breath. "Then me and Crowfeather will leave."

**That was good! I already gave you people the summary of the sequel. Speaking of the sequel, I posted the allegiances for the sequel, I'm so excited about it. Hmm, I'm in a good mood, I'll let the cats talk. Author powers, reverse spell, silence.**

**Silverwhisker: THANK you. Please R&R. What are you so happy about.**

**Stormfur: (does happy dance) I got Squirrelflight for real!**

**Silverwhisker: Silvore, when do I get to come into the story.**

**Silvore: I'll try to give you a short part in this story, and eventually, get a big part in the trequel.**

**Silverwhisker: The TREQUEL! I HAVE TO WAIT A LONG TIME TO GET A BIG PART!**

**Silvore: Be thankful! I'll try to put you in every warrior story I make. Now do you want to be an… (Whispers so readers can't hear)**

**Silverwhisker: Leader of course! Wait, was I supposed to whisper this?**

***Silvore slaps for head with hand and wipes hand down his face.***

**Stormfur: At least you know that they don't know what you're talking about because I don't**

**Silverwhisker: Authors pet (like teacher's pet)**

**Stormfur: Actually you are**

**Silverwhisker: Hiss!**

**Silvore: WAIT! I know a song that will cheer everyone up. (To the tune of Spiderpig) Spiderleg, Spiderleg, does whatever a kitty-cat does. Can he swing from a limb? No he can't, he's a cat, watch out, it's Spiderleg. Everybody!**

**Silvore, Stormfur, & Silverwhisker: Spiderleg, Spiderleg, does whatever a kitty-cat does. Can he swing from a limb? No he can't, he's a cat, look out its Spiderleg. **

**Silvore: This song is owned by Golden Ice, who wrote ****Blast from the Past**** (really good)**


	9. Fluff

**Who knew the weekend could be so boring! I guess its just because I'm going to my friend's house (finally!) tomorrow, so I'm waiting for it to happen. I renamed this again, because I wanted the trilogy, series, whatever it turns out to be, to have one name. Thanks to Silverheart and Stormpelt for- HEY! YOU CAN'T REVIEW! AND THOSE ARE LOUSY CODE NAMES! **

**Stormfur: Hehe**

**Silvore: I can't wait for the sequel, it'll be way better than this (this is why I'm updating so often)**

**Silverwhisker: Do I come in this chapter?**

**Silvore: NO! Not for at least five chapters**

**Silverwhisker: FIVE CHAPTERS!**

**Silvore: Yaa….ki78y7b,mt6yb(*WHAM! Hits head on keyboard*) I really need to sleep earlier.**

**Stormfur: So if I say Co-Author powers, materialize, workout station-(POOF!) AWESOME! **

***Starts going on treadmill***

**Silvore: Made up quote of the chapter: **_**[Crowfeather:] I believe I can fly- [Nightcloud:] Just cause your named crow, doesn't mean you **__**are**__** one.**_

**Silverwhisker: Ha….Ha…..Really not that funny**

**Silvore: THIS JUST IN! FIRESTAR IS BEING SAID TO HAVE ONLY FOUR LIVES LEFT, BUT I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT HE LOST ONE ANOTHER BETWEEN THE SERIES. HE HAS ONLY THREE LIVES LEFT! [*WOOHOO!* From readers] I do know that its said that he has 6 lives from where I started, one secret one in the battle of Windclan (5 more), the foxtrap (4 more), and one in the battle with Shadoclan (3more[see chapter 7: Hurt]). I WANT FIRESTAR TO DIE!**

"You're going to WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down," hissed Leafpool. "Do you want everyone from here to the mountains to here you? And I am going to go. I really need love. Seeing you with Stormfur… I just want what you have. And then we can be together."

"You do realize this could not happen until _seasons_ later?"

"Of course! But Crowfeather and I are willing to wait that long. We still have many, _many, _seasons ahead of us. Be thankful you have a lot of time with me."

I sighed. "You're right. And I can't stop you from doing this. I won't tell anyone."

Leafpool squealed. "THANK YOU!"

"Bye." I left. My sister was going to leave me! How would I survive without her?

"Hey, beautiful." I looked up. Oh yes. I would survive with my beloved mate. "Hey Stormfur, my handsome mate." I sat down next to him.

"I am handsome, aren't I?" He said.

"Don't get carried away." I entwined my tail his.

"Awww," the queens from the nursery said. Or more like, Daisy, Ferncloud, and Sorreltail. I shook my head.

"Wanna go hunting?" we both asked each other in unison and turned our heads until we were facing each other. I smiled.

"Of course, with you, I'd hunt with any day," Stormfur said.

I narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Is it working?" he asked. He got up from sitting next to me.

"We'll see." I raced to the thorn tunnel. I stopped, and turned around. "If you can catch me, you can choose what we do together," I called. At that he raced to catch me.

* * *

"Oh, this is the best day of my life!" Brightheart squealed. "My daughter has a mate!"

Whiteflight dug her nose into Ashfur's fur. "Mother…"

Brightheart looked worried. "Oh, have I been pestering you too much? I'll leave you two love cats alone." Brightheart left to find Cloudtail. Ashfur and Whiteflight were alone in the warriors den. Whiteflight looked away from Ashfur.

"Honey, what's wrong?"Ashfur asked.

"It's just, I love you and all, but… I just feel bad for Birchpaw."

Ashfur sighed. "Don't worry, he'll get over it. I know from experience."

Whiteflight smiled. "You know exactly how to cheer me up, don't you?"

Ashfur didn't answer, but just licked her fur.

Whiteflight decided to ask Ashfur. "Do you want to have kits?"

Ashfur got this mischievous look on his face. "Maybe…"

Whiteflight chuckled. "Ashfur, be serious. Do you want to have kits?"

"Of course," he said. "With you, I'll have twenty litters if that's what you want."

* * *

Squirrelflight raced away from Stormfur. He had gained on her, but she got farther away. Finally, she slowed down so he could catch her.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. He pounced on his mate. She wriggled through his paws until she was rolled over, with him still on top of her.

"I'm caught!" she exclaimed. They laughed. Stormfur bent down to lick her chest hairs. _His tongue is so soft, _she thought. He stopped licking for a moment. "Squirrelflight, do you want to have kits?" he asked.

Squirrelflight looked surprised. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Of course I want to have kits!"

Stormfur's eyes lit up. "Great! I want to have them soon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not like I'm going to get pregnant tonight! Let's wait a while! _Then_ we can have the most beautiful kits in the forest."

Stormfur smiled. "They will be the most beautiful kits in the forest, won't they?"

At that they had to laugh.

* * *

**IF YOU R READING THIS, REVIEW! IF YOU CAN'T CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, GET ONE! I KNOW THERE ARE WAY MORE FANS! PLEASE!**

**Silverwhisker: Sheesh, Silvore, chill out. People, please help Silvore calm down, and review. You know, anonymous reviews are enabled. So there's no excuse not to review. You'll get a pm of the sequel full summary. **

**Silvore: I posted the allegiances of the sequel. It twists Erin Hunter's design, like Stormfur said, but so what.**

**Silverwhisker: Where is Stormfur?**

**Silvore: I teleported him three quarter moons into the future, and he's…how do I say this…**_**making**_** kits. More about that in the next chapter**

**AND the person with the best review will get a plushie, have their name posted, and have a story they've written mentioned. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Kits

**Hey people! My homework's killing me, so I couldn't update. I had a math, social studies, science, and soon a choir and band test. I mean, people, being sick for two days is NOT good. Do not do it just to get out of school. OH and the winner of the best review is, believe it or not, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen. Here's your lovesick Squirrelflight plushie. *Hands Plushie.* Her songfic is ****Starclan Take the Wheel. ****Yeah, so…. Here's the chapter:**

**Silverwhisker: I can't wait until you tell about *Silvore inserts beep* and I am *Silvore inserts beep***

**Silvore: We don't have anything to say (or anyone to annoy now that Stormfur's doing it)**

* * *

-*Three quarter moons earlier.*-

* * *

Squirrelflight looked at Stormfur. "I love you so much."

Stormfur just smiled. "I love you too, I love that you love me."

He got this really excited look in his eyes. "Let's talk about kit names."

Squirrelflight groaned. "I always though that it was the she-cat who is crazy about the kits. Fine, let's talk about she-cat names. But that's it."

Stormfur looked like he was thinking about names for moons. "So if it's a dark gray she-cat, let's name her Jaykit."

Squirrelflight frowned. "I'd call that a tom name, but I like it. Now let's wait until they're _born _before we actually get into this."

Stormfur put on a fake pout. He licked Squirrelflight's ear.

* * *

The next day, Firestar announced who was going to the next gathering.

"I will take Sandstorm, Brightheart, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Whiteflight, Mousefur, and Thornclaw to the gathering. Everyone may go back to their duties." Firestar stepped next to Brackenfur, who was jumping around like an apprentice going to his first gathering.

Ashfur looked at his mate. "You look great, and it's the perfect day for a gathering. You'll be the best cat there. Too bad I can't come with you."

Whiteflight looked at him. Then all of a sudden, she cringed, and fell over.

Ashfur leaped over. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"My-my stomach," she managed to choke out.

"Leafpool!" Ashfur called out to the medicine cat. Leafpool ran over.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Whiteflight's stomach. Help her!" Ashfur was freaking out.

"Calm down," Leafpool said. "Come on Whiteflight, let's get to my den."

Ashfur, Whiteflight, and Leafpool walked over to the Medicine cat den.

Leafpool examined Whiteflight's belly, and gave her some Juniper berries. "Whiteflight, try to eat these." Whiteflight managed to chew down the berries.

"Ashfur, can you step out for a moment?" Leafpool asked.

"NO!" Ashfur shouted. "I'll stay here with my mate."

"Ashfur, I need to talk to Whiteflight in private. Go, now!"

Ashfur padded out of the den. He waited a while until Whiteflight came out smiling.

"What's so great? Can you still go to the gathering?" Ashfur asked.

"Even better," Whiteflight said. "I'm going to have kits!"

* * *

Thunderclan stepped over the log to get to the island. Squirrelflight kept close to Stormfur. Windclan was already there.

"That she-cat, last I saw, she's with Brambleclaw, and then I hear she's with Ashfur, now Stormfur? She needs to pick a tom," a Windclan tom said. Squirrelflight looked at her paws, and then stepped closer to Stormfur. Crowfeather walked up to them.

"Stormfur? Squirrelflight, I thought that you were with Ashfur," he said.

"No, I love _Stormfur,_" Squirrelflight said. Stormfur leaned in, put his nose to hers, and leaned in some more until their lips were touching. **(AN YES, cats kiss in this story. But, I mean, if they can talk, then I think I can let them kiss. I put a little too much personification [personifiwhat? Asks Sliverwhisker. LOOK IT UP!]) **Crowfeather grimaced, and walked away. They stayed kissing him a while, until Riverclan came. They separated and Squirrelflight rested her head on his shoulder. Then Shadowclan came. Tawnypelt put on a confused when she saw the two, then padded up to them.

"Uh… Squirrelflight? Can I borrow you for a second?" she almost dragged Squirrelflight away from Stormfur. "You're with my brother!" she whisper shouted. Squirrelflight widened her eyes. She hadn't told Tawnypelt!

"Tawnypelt, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Don't you know about Brambleclaw?"

"What about him? I don't keep track of his life."

"Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw cheated on me with Nightcloud. I broke up with him a moon ago."

Tawnypelt gasped. "She's in Windclan!" She was about to say something else before Onestar yowled off the top of the leaders branch.

"Riverclan can go first," Onestar said.

Leopardstar stepped forward. "All is well in Riverclan. Prey is plentiful, and we are as strong as ever."

Blackstar went next. "Shadowclan is well. There is nothing wrong, and we are still strong."

"Windclan is well. We have a new queen in the nursery, Nightcloud," Onestar said. Squirrelflight wondered, _are the kits Crowfeather's or Brambleclaw's? _"That is all."

Firestar stepped forward. "We have a new deputy, Brackenfur." Murmurs of confusion swept across the island. "Firestar," Leopardstar asked. "Did Brambleclaw die?"

"No," Firestar said. "I just chose a new deputy. And we also have a new warrior, Whiteflight." Whiteflight puffed up her chest proud. Yowls of her name and Brackenfur's swept across the island, mostly from Thunderclan.

"This gathering is over," Blackstar said.

The clans went back to their territories. When Squirrelflight stepped off of the treebridge, she fell to the ground. Stormfur rushed to her side. "Leafpool!" he called out. Leafpool rushed to her sister's side.

"Come on, lets get back to the camp," she said. Stormfur, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight went to camp before the clan. Leafpool and Squirrelflight went into the medicine cat's den. Stormfur waited obediently outside. Squirrelflight swept outside with a smile spread wide across her face.

"Good news?" he asked.

"You kidding? Its great news. I'm moving into the nursery!"

Stormfur gasped. "You're expecting kits?" he whispered. He rushed to her side and licked her ears over and over again.

Squirrelflight backed out from his tongue. "I'm going there now, wanna come?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Best review gets a pregnant Squirrelflight plushie! yay! Oh, and if you want, I'll start to let you submit names for the sequel. I won't tell why, but the best ones will get in! And whoever gets in, I'll mention their name and story!**


	11. Birth

**You guys rock! Sorry I had to update so late, I was on a camping trip for four days! We got 2 celebrations, 10th chapter, and 50+ reviews! WOOHOO! Winner for best review is Lightningstreak of ThunderClan. She is author of ****Ashfur's Triumph****, and ****Into the wild, the way it should have gone****. *Hands pregnant Squirrelflight plushie* I wasn't clear last time, I need **_**completely original names.**_** I'm using it for the trequel. icethroat21 has requested another mentioning. Her story is ****Shadows of the Stars****. And all suggestions for Birchpaw's warrior name are CLOSED!**

**Silverwhisker: Original names like mine! **

**Stormfur: *With **_**Warrior Float**_** in his paws* You think that far ahead into the future?**

**Silvore: Yes, and Lightningstreak (I'll use that name [if you don't want me to use it, tell me]) good idea for Nightcloud kit's. I already have names for Squirrelflight's and Whiteflight's kits already (I posted the allegiances of the sequel). Too bad we have to lose Breezepaw and Jaypaw (and Hollypaw and Lionpaw [But Heatherpaw will still be here])**

***AWW* from audience.**

**Silvore: No offense to Brambleclaw fans, but it's impossible for me to picture him as leader. Brackenfur, I can. Now on with the story!**

Squirrelflight sighed as she entered the nursery.

"What's wrong, honey?" Stormfur asked. "Don't you _want_ to have kits?"

"Well yeah, but when I was an apprentice, I always thought I'd spend my whole time as a warrior, well, _being_ a warrior. I wasn't going to spend my time in the nursery."

"Don't worry, you'll love being a mother," Sorreltail said.

Whiteflight walked into the nursery. Squirrelflight and Stormfur turned their heads to face her.

"Whiteflight? You're having kits? Too?" Squirrelflight meowed.

"Well, I don't know if there will be two, but- wait, what are _you _doing here?" Whiteflight hissed. Even though things turned out all right for both she-cats, they still didn't like each other. Squirrelflight was mad- okay, _jealous_- that Whiteflight hooked up with Ashfur so soon after she broke up with him and Whiteflight was mad that Ashfur had once loved Squirrelflight.

"_I'm_ having kits," she growled. Whiteflight glared at Squirrelflight, and then turned her head to face Stormfur.

She smiled. "Hello Stormfur," Whiteflight said in a slightly chipper voice.

"Hi," Stormfur smiled back, getting a glare from his mate.

Squirrelflight lay down next to Sorreltail, and Whiteflight was as far away from her as possible, which landed her next to Daisy.

Squirrelflight peered at Sorreltail's kits, which were suckling at their mothers belly. "Aww, they're so cute! What are their names?"

"Well, the big brown tom is Molekit," she pointed to the kit with her tail. "The gray tabby she-cat is Cinderkit, the light brown tom is Birdkit **(Honeypaw, read the sequel summary on profile to find out why)**, and the tortoiseshell is Poppykit." She pointed to each kit with her tail. **(For future purposes, Daisy's kits are still in the nursery, Sorreltail's kits are one moon younger than them, and Squirrelflight's and Whiteflight's kits are one moon younger than Sorreltail's)**

Squirrelflight smiled. "I hope my kits are that beautiful."

*--Three quarter moons later--*

Ashfur rushed into the medicine cat den. "Leafpool, come quick! Whiteflight's giving birth!"

Leafpool gathered some herbs, and rushed across the camp to the nursery.

"If you're not pregnant or nursing kits, except Ashfur, get out! We need room to breathe."

Daisy and Brackenfur went out of the nursery.

**(AN Do you really want me to explain this part?)**

**Whiteflight gave birth to a white she-cat with dark gray flecks on her fur with dark blue eyes.**

Whiteflight and Ashfur peered over their only daughter. The mood in the nursery was delightful, even Squirrelflight smiled. Cloudtail and Brightheart came in to see their granddaughter.

"What should we name her?" Ashfur asked.

"Hmm… what do you think?" the queen replied.

"Umm… maybe… ah! Fleckkit!"

"Fleckkit… I like it. It suits her."

*--Several sun-shifts later…--*

"Leafpool!" Stormfur called out. "Squirrelflight's having kits!"

Leafpool's eyes widened. "Again?" She rushed to the nursery with herbs in her jaws.

**Squirrelflight gave birth to a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, a dark gray she-cat with violet eyes, and a light gray (with darker flecks) tom with green eyes.**

Leafpool took a deep breath. "PLEASE! No cat have kits in the next moon or so!" The cats in the nursery chuckled.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes at her excited mate. "Okay, I had our kits, and as promised, the dark gray she-cat with violet eyes- wait, do you have any relatives with violet eyes? Anyways, the dark gray she-cat will be named Jaykit. What should we name the ginger?"

A crack in the roof of the nursery shone on the kit. Stormfur turned his head to see the sunlight streaming out of the crack. "Sunlight…" he muttered."Rays…" his eyes widened. "Raykit," he said calmly. "And I think the light gray tom should be Featherkit, after my sister."

Squirrelflight frowned. "Don't you think Ashfur should name that one?"

Ashfur was decided to visit his mate and kit after giving that assessment to Birchpaw, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Why? It's not his kit!"

"But it looks just like him! That couldn't be a coincidence!"

"Are you saying yo-?"

"Featherkit's fine," Ashfur said entering the nursery. Whiteflight let out the breath she was holding, hoping that Featherkit wasn't going to get in the way of her and her mate.

Squirrelflight clenched her teeth. "Featherkit it is."

Linebreak

**YAY! This may have been a short story, but it's almost done! I just have to write the epilogue, and then I can go on to the sequel (which will hopefully be longer). Now I realize it, this is just the intro for the next chapter. I am perfectly aware that if Daisy's kits are in the nursery, Brambleclaw would have never been deputy. But go with the flow people! Does everything have to make sense?**

**Stormfur: Yes it does.**

**Silverwhisker: Oh, shut it!**

**Stormfur: Make me**

**Silverwhisker: If you insist. Co-authoress powers, slow down time, for everyone, except me. Teleport, Stormfur and I, to very big cliff. Materialize, baseball bat. Set time, normal.**

**Silvore (with microphone): Step up to the plate batter, and swing!**

**Stormfur: I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *CLUNK!***


	12. Epilogue

**YAY! I updated faster! WAY Faster. I really am excited about the sequel. The trequel is going to be a more adventure than romance. It will show the origin of their powers. I suggest after reading this, get the sequel on your alerts. There's not much in the beginning, but will be soon.**

**Stormfur: Does this mean I won't be here anymore!**

**Silvore: Hmm, I hadn't thought of that! Maybe we should replace him!**

**Silverwhisker: But I'll be here, right? **

**Silvore: Right. I'll include you in this chapter.**

**Stormfur: PLEASE DON'T REPLACE ME!**

**Silvore: Who do you think we should replace him with…**

**Silverwhisker: (whispers) Featherpaw, Featherpaw, Featherpaw…**

**Silvore: How 'bout Featherpaw?**

**Stormfur: WAIT! If you don't replace me, I'll tell you a secret, a big secret**

**Silverwhisker: Which is….**

**Stormfur: I invested in a new drink company, called Warrior Float, and I'm getting dollars by the minute!**

**Silvore: May I see the contract? (Stormfur hands over contract) Author powers, disappear**

**Stormfur: But you promised you wouldn't!**

**Silverwhisker: Tip: instead of negotiating, blackmail!**

***POOF***

**Silvore: Now the company's mine! And I'll get Featherpaw here in the sequel.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue:**

"You may all go out, but don't get dirty, your apprentice ceremony is in a few sun-shifts," Sorreltail said to her kits and the Raykit, Jaykit, Featherkit, and Fleckkit.

Jaykit headed for the apprentice den, to meet her best friend Hazelpaw, and Raykit decided to tag along.

*-*

Jakit went straight to Hazelpaw. "How's apprentice life? I can't wait until I become an apprentice."

"It's great," Hazelpaw said. "I'm great at hunting, and good at battle training, and I have the best mentor!" Hazelpaw's mentor was Thornclaw.

Hazelpaw pulled Jaykit away from Raykit and Berrypaw.

"No, really, I have the BEST mentor! I think I'm in love with him!"

Jaykit smiled. "I'm so happy for you! Your first love!" Jaykit dropped her voice. "But does he love you?"

Hazelpaw sighed. "I really don't know."

"I can't wait until I find out who my mentor is," Jaykit replied.

*-*

Raykit followed her sister into the apprentice den. The only other cat besides Hazelypaw, was Berrypaw.

"Hello Berrypaw," she said.

**Berrypaw's PoV**

_Wow_, Berrypaw thought, as he admired Raykit. _She's the most beautiful cat I've seen. I have to get her to fall for me._ "So, you're anxious to become an apprentice?" he said. As he talked, he moved so the sun shone on his cream pelt, which he hoped made him look good.

**Normal PoV**

Raykit rolled her eyes. He was clearly trying to impress her. "Yeah, I guess," she replied. Do you like your mentor?"

"Brambleclaw's great!" Berrypaw said. "He's just a little sour, I think because he got demoted to warrior. But I already know practically everything."

_Now he's bragging,_ Raykit thought. _And about stuff that's not true!_

_Maybe…maybe…I could play along with his game._

"Wow, Berrypaw, you look strong. Climbed up any trees lately?"

"Yeah," he said smiling with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you know what? You go climb a tree…and get away from me," Raykit spat. She trotted out of the nursery with her tail held high. She paced to her best friend Cinderkit, who was sitting, grooming her fur.

Mousepaw came back from a hunting patrol with Spiderleg. _Wow,_ he thought. _Raykit's so beautiful._ Mousepaw remembered what his father told him about love: (Berrypaw always though he was the oldest, but Mousepaw was the quickest one of them to mature) _she-cats like personalities, not what you can do or who you're related to. You have to make them love you by being nice and caring._

That was just what he would do. He'd be nice and caring to Raykit.

"Hello, Raykit," Mousepaw said after putting down his fresh-kill. "Hello Cinderkit. I heard it is you apprentice ceremony today. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Cinderkit said. Raykit was annoyed Cinderkit got all the attention of the tom.

"So how do you like apprenticeship? I can't wait until my ceremony," the ginger cat meowed.

"It's great," Mousepaw said. "You'll both be great warriors. Who are you hoping for as your mentor."

"Well," Cinderkit said.

"Sorreltail," Raykit said immediately.

"Why's that?" Mousepaw asked.

"Because she's caring and sweet… and she seems like a great mentor."

"Yeah…she's great. You'll be great even if she's not your mentor.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes. Clearly she had been forgotten.

Cinderkit watched as Leafpool padded after Jaykit. "Are you sure you don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice?"

"For the last time, NO!" Jaykit shouted.

*-*

Featherkit padded after Molekit, who was heading toward the fresh-kill pile. "C'mon, Molekit! Don't you want to be a warrior?"

Molekit sighed and stopped. "No," he said. "I just love the feeling when I've saved someone's life, or I've helped the clan in a big way. Sure, _maybe_, I might want to be a warrior, but it's not what I think I can adapt to."

Molekit sighed again. "Well, I might have to become a warrior. My apprentice ceremony is soon, and I can't get Leafpool to notice that not only do I _want_ to be a medicine cat, but that I also know half the herbs and what they do! Why does she want your sister to become her apprentice?"

Featherkit nodded. Leafpool had been paying a lot of attention to Jaykit lately. "Okay Molekit," he said. "It's just that I always pictured us as warriors, hunting and battling together. And maybe if one of us became leader, the other would be deputy. But if you want to be a medicine cat, I'll help you get Leafpool's attention. Why don't we talk to your mother? Maybe she could talk to Leafpool."

Molekit frowned. "Won't that make us look…pathetic? I mean, kits getting their mother to talk to the medicine cat."

"Well, would you rather be the pathetic medicine cat apprentice you want to be, or the proud warrior that never wished he became one?" Featherkit reasoned.

"You have a point there," Molekit said.

The two went to talk to Molekit's mother.

*-*

"Come on, Fleckkit!" Birdkit called. "Let's play with the ball of moss I found when Sorreltail let us out of camp!"

Fleckkit padded over to behind the nursery, and the moss ball went flying into the air. She leaped up and striked it down to Birdkit. It headed for the ground, but Birdkit dived and sent the ball flying up into the air. The only problem is that he skidded hard and his flank was in pain.

"Ow!" Birdkit called.

Fleckkit rushed over to the tom. "Birdkit! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I made you hit that!"

Birdkit rolled his eyes playfully. "It's okay. I'll go to Leafpool; maybe she can do something about it." He headed out to the medicine cat den.

Poppykit, who had been watching from afar, came closer to Fleckkit. "So Fleckkit, I can see your interested in my brother."

Fleckkit widened her eyes in surprise. "What? I'm not interested in Birdkit! We're just friends!"

Poppykit gave a look that said _Oh really?_

Fleckkit sighed. "Okay, best friends, but that's it! I'm not in love with him."

Birdkit, who was just coming back, widened his eyes. "Y-you don't love me?" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed inside the nursery.

"Now look what you've done!" Poppykit said.

"Me?" Fleckkit exclaimed. "You're the one who brought this up!"

Poppykit raced into the nursery.

*-*

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here beneath the Highledge."

Squirrelflight's and Whiteflight's kits had to stay in the nursery.

"But Daisy!" Featherkit whined. "My best friend is about to become an apprentice!"

"Mine too!" Raykit and Fleckkit whined.

"I'm sorry," Daisy said. "You can watch, but I can't let you out."

"Four kits," Firestar said. "Are ready to become apprentices."

"Birdkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Birdpaw."

"Sandstorm," Firestar began. "You are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Birdpaw." The two touched noses.

"Cinderkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Cinderpaw. Cloudtail, you are a great warrior of Thunderclan. I know you will pass on all you know to Cinderpaw." The two touched noses.

"Poppykit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Poppypaw. Brightheart," he said. "You are ready for your first apprentice. Even with your disability, you will be a great mentor. You will mentor Poppypaw." As the two touched noses, Poppypaw looked a little sad.

"Now, I understand that Molekit has chosen the path of a medicine cat. So from this day forward, you will be called Molepaw. Starclan welcomes you on the path of a medicine cat. Leafpool will teach you all she knows."

"Birdpaw! Cinderpaw! Poppypaw! Molepaw!" The clan cried.

* * *

**COMPLETE! MY FIRST FANFIC COMPLETE! I'm really starting to like Featherkit. He is the Jaypaw we all love, but without the sourness. Their powers are: Raykit has the power to have the strength and knowledge of another cat for a short period of time. Jaykit can read minds and travel in dreams. Featherkit has increased senses and has visions.**

**Silverwhisker: Can we PLEASE invite Featherkit now?**

**Silvore: NO! You'll have to wait with everyone else**

**The suggestions for original warrior names are still on! You will get mentioned! I have a warrior and leader, but I need lots more! PLEASE! And go to the sequel: ****Ups and down in love Bk2: Apprentice love**** and put it on your alerts! ****We're gonna party until I have to write the next chapter of the sequel. And I have a poll for what the results will be for the three apprentices. YOU get to decide what happens in the sequel!** **BYEBYE!**


End file.
